A Gift or a Curse
by rampageplaya98
Summary: A man named James Torch is givin an awesome power that sends him to a school with his cousin. This is my first fan fic please review. Chapter 2 up!
1. 1The Secret Curse

Introduction 

I sit in my rocking chair with the blinding lights of the T.V. in my eyes. But I didn't care she had left me. The only love I have ever had left me. It was all because of a curse that I had once called a gift. But I knew now that it only brought me trouble and nothing else. I peered out of the window to find something to ease the pain in my heart. It was raining.

"Great." The drops slapped the glass as if they were my tears against the hard wood floor.

Here is my story.

Chapter One: THE SECRET CURSE 

"I'm sorry sir but the restaurant is booked full." The man behind the counter stroked his one long black bushy eyebrow. He was very angry with me though he tried not to show it. But I could see his eyebrow forming a U shape as he ran his fingers across it, and the glare in his eyes as he looked at me. I'm sure any waiter would be upset after the trouble and continuing nagging I put him through.

Jesse started yanking at my sleeve. I knew that it was a signal that she desperately wanted me to notice. So I gave up. We walked away from the restaurant with our feet splashing in the mud filled puddles made from the constant rain. I opened the car door and we stepped inside. Jesse had a small smirk on her face. She sighed, " James," she said, " You didn't have to go through all of that to get us a spot at the Royal Crown." She continued, " I mean you…"

I put my finger over her lips, " Only the best for you."

She leaned over and rested her head on my shoulder. We pulled into a Chinese restaurant. It was much nicer on the inside than it looked on the outside. We sat down at a table set for two. There were candles on the table that flickered and danced. I looked at the flames and felt a strong burning in my eyes. I knew that something bad was going to happen. I ran to the bathroom with Jesse calling my name. I bursted through the swinging doors then I fell to my knees. I propped myself up using the garbage can. I leaned on the sink I washed my face and felt a little bit better. I left the bathroom and I made my way towards the table where Jesse was waiting. I sat down with one hand on my forehead. Jesse reached over the table and wrapped her hands around my hand, which I had set on the table.

" Are you okay?" she had a concerned look on her face.

" Fine." I replied, " Just a headache." I looked at her face, she was smiling, but I felt the pain again, I knew that the time was now.

I looked franticly around the room, " What's wrong?" Jesse was worried. Then the terrible reality was realized. The sleeve of her dress caught on fire when she reached over the table to hold my hand. I knew that there was no hiding the curse in me anymore I grabbed the flame from her dress and smothered in the palm of my hand. Seeing this a man stood up and pointed a gun at me.

" Freak!" He shouted, " You… You're a mutant!" He lunged at me trying to hit me with the side of the gun. I ducked and grabbed the gun on one side with my hand. The other end was still in the hand of the man. I could feel cold fear in his heart. I started heating the gun until the man let go, then I threw it on the floor. He looked at me he was terrified, he took off running. I glanced over at Jesse she was trading stares between me, the gun, and the door.


	2. 2Where am I?

Chapter 2: Where am I?

Swiping the keys from the table Jesse bolted for the door. I said nothing as she left and I herd the revving of a car engine. I fell to my knees burring my face into my hands. I tried to stand up, but it seemed that my body wasn't responding to anything I commanded. It seemed like I couldn't see the scene around me, but all I saw instead was Jesse's horrified face. I was brought back to reality when I felt a rough hand on the back of my collar.

"Get up freak!" I heard a voice that I didn't recognize. It was a deep and enraged sound. I tried to do what I was told but my muscles didn't respond. "I said get up," I tried to get up but I couldn't, "Are you deph, or are you just being a wise guy… Get Up!" I turned to look at the man yelling at me. He was a bald man with a brown goatee. He was wearing sunglasses and a black shirt with yellow letters on it that read 'SECURITY' in his hand was a nightstick. He had a tattoo of a panther on his forearm that seemed to move as he lifted the nightstick in both hands and hit me on the side of my face with it. I felt a very sharp pain on my right cheek as my eyes closed.

The next thing I knew I was in a hospital bed, or at least I thought I was. A very good-looking woman with red hair was sitting beside the bed in a strange looking chair. It was a silver color and on the back was a large X. The woman leaned over to me and held my hand. " Hello," It felt very good to hear a friendly voice, for I hadn't heard one since the last time I saw Jesse and I had no idea how long ago that was. "My name is Jean. I've been taking care of you for a few days. Many of us have noticed that you have a special gift."

"Us? Where am I?"

"You're at Professor Xavier's Scholl for Gifted Youngsters. And us as in the rest of the teachers and I."

"But I don't get it. I mean I must be to old to be a student here. And what do you mean gifted? I dropped out of High School in my junior year."

A door in the corner of the room opened and someone came out of the other side that I wouldn't have imagined in a million years. It was my cousin, John. "Pyro," the woman said standing up. "He's awake."

" John," there was fear in my voice, "what's going on here?"

"Look, everyone here has a different power. But you and I have almost the same power. Jean and I have been with you for the time that you were out. You were in a coma for a week. Not from the hit on your head, but from the mutant gene acting up from the shock of that night's events."

There was an odd silence as I was taking in all of the information I was just given. Jean spoke up after what seemed like hours. "You have been brought here to gain full control of you powers, and to learn ways to hide them. It's a mean world out there, people don't understand our gifts as we all do."

My face started to turn a deep red and anger rose inside me. I snapped my fingers and a flame appeared above my hand. "Gift? You call this a gift? This is defiantly a curse." I snapped my fingers again and the flame vanished.


End file.
